An Unconventional Apology
by Epidemic666
Summary: Luigi and Daisy have had their first fight as a couple, and have been avoiding each other for a while. Soon however, beginning to feel guilty about starting the fight, Daisy decides to apologize to Luigi in an unusual way. Sequel to Never on a First Date.
1. Chapter 1 An Interesting Purchase

Hel-lo Fanfictioners! So, this is the second story in my Luigi/Daisy collection, and yet again, Daisy and Luigi find themselves in a

rather..._ahem_...adult situation. However this time, it's a little kinkier than usual _winks_. Not much else I can say without giving away the plot

so...ready...set...READ!!

**Chapter 1**

**An Interesting Purchase**

Daisy smiled as she approached the doors of the little shop. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She thought playfully to herself as she glanced up at the sign above the entrance.

"The Playhouse," she read quietly to herself, "I wonder if they'll have everything I want." She walked up, took a deep breath, and entered the store.

The first thing she noticed was that it was surprisingly busy, and, upon discovering this, she was greatly relieved. She picked up a small basket and began roaming the aisles, finding exactly what she wanted rather quickly. As she had predicted, the store was filled with couples (although she did not expect there to be couples of so many different ages). There were people who looked around their thirties and forties, some lone teenagers, and, she even spotted a pair who looked like they were about sixty or seventy! This had made her giggle. She walked past a large clothing rack and a strip of black and yellow fabric caught her eye. She began to rummage through the rack until she found the outfit that had attracted her. To her luck, it looked exactly her size, however she decided to try it on before she bought it, just to be sure.

She walked over to a nearby change room and stepped in, trying the outfit on and finding that it really did fit her perfectly. She spun around slowly, examining the outfit from all sides before deciding she loved it. The yellow and black looked perfect together, and she thought that the colors made her like a bumblebee...or maybe a wasp, depending on how you thought about. She slipped the garments off and placed them in the basket with the rest of her items before pulling her original clothes back on; she was wearing a pair of stylish blue jeans and a yellow tank top. She exited the change room and made her way toward a cash register, behind which stood a beautiful young woman reading a fashion magazine.

At first glance, Daisy thought that the woman was dressed rather...inappropriately. However, all things considered, her attire did suit the atmosphere. The girl was wearing a pink tube top that just barely contained her robust chest, as well as a pair of incredibly tight short shorts...scratch that, **really** short shorts. Daisy placed her basket on the counter and the girl looked up from her magazine, tucking a stray strand of wavy blonde hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. She smiled and placed the magazine aside before beginning to scan the items in the basket. Daisy smiled back.

"Someone's in for an exciting night," the girl grinned mischievously as she placed the items in a bag. Daisy smirked back, an equally mischievous look on her face,

"Yeah, it's kind of an..." she thought for a moment before finishing, "apology."

"Oooh, what better way to say 'I'm sorry'," the girl winked as she finished scanning the items and placed them in a bag. "Okay, your total comes to sixty-one fifty." Daisy pulled her wallet out of her purse and paid the girl before receiving her purchases.

"Good luck!" the girl called as Daisy left the counter. She smiled and waved, as she left the store, secretly whispering to herself,

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

* * *

What the heck kinda store was Daisy in? What was all that stuff she bought? Why am I asking you all these questions (it's not like you're gonna

know the answers XD)? Anyway, for those of you who figured it out, kudos to you, and for those who didn't, well, you'll find out soon enough ;)

Later!


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall of a Boyfriend

Alright, here it is! The second chapter to 'An Unconventional Apology'. Now, I'm gonna tell ya right off the bat that this chapter is pretty strange so

just, bear with me. Hopefully you'll like it, and if you don't, to bad! No Flames! That is all, Later!

**Chapter 2**

**The Fall of a Boyfriend**

Daisy walked into the livingroom carrying a cup of pipping hot orange darjeeling tea. She sat down on the couch and placed her tea on the coffee table, picking up the remote control and clicking the TV on. She surfed for a few minutes before finally settling on one of her favourite sitcoms, picking up her tea and taking a sip. Surprisingly, she rather enjoyed the feel of the boiling liquid running down her throat. She removed the cup from her lips and glanced down at her watch, which read 5:00 pm. She sighed, Luigi wouldn't be over until around 7:00.

She had asked him to come over so that they could talk and he had willingly agreed. You see, Luigi and Daisy had only been dating for about three weeks now, and in that time, had come across a rocky point in their relationship; their first fight. Usually, with new couples, the first fight revolved around one of the pair not spending enough time with the other, and that was exactly what had happened. Daisy had expressed, in a strangely irritated tone, that she thought she and Luigi were not spending enough time together. And although Luigi knew that this was partly of true, he thought that she was blowing the situation way out of proportion.

His job (he and his brother owned a small plumbing business) had been rather hectic lately and he hadn't been able to find very much time to spend with her. But it wasn't like he never saw her. He would go over to her mansion every now and then to hang out with her, although that was really all he had time to do. Although he had a very shy disposition, Daisy saying that they weren't spending enough time together had really frustrated him. And the angry tone she had said it in indicated to him that she thought he wasn't trying.

This had sparked a sharp reply from him and then a frustrated sigh from her and, after that, the two hadn't spoken to each other for two whole days! On the third day-which was also today-Daisy had called Luigi and told him that she wanted to talk, and Luigi told her that he had been just about to call her to tell her the exact same thing. Now, here she was, anxiously awaiting her boyfriend's visit. She glanced over at the bag that was siting at the other end of the couch and smiled as she noticed a piece of yellow fabric protruding from it. She smirked as she stared at the bag, which she knew contained some very unusual things. Little did Luigi know, she had something very unconventional planned for their 'talk'.

00000000000000

A knock at the door roused Daisy from the book she was reading. Rising from the couch, she glanced over at the small clock that sat on the coffee table. It read 7:00 pm. She let a small smile graze her features; Luigi had always been incredibly punctual. He didn't think it polite to keep people waiting by being late, or surprising them by arriving early, so he almost always arrived exactly on time. She made her way toward the front door and opened it gently, finding a rather nervous looking Luigi standing on her doorstep.

"Hi..Daisy," he greeted shyly as he began to wring his hands nervously.

"Hey Luigi," she replied, sounding slightly shy herself. She motioned for him to come in, and he nodded, stepping inside before quickly removing his shoes and making his way into the living room. She closed the door and followed him in. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he entered the room and saw the bag sitting on the couch, something unidentifiable sticking out of it. However, not wanting to be nosy, he shrugged it off and sat down on the couch. He glanced over at Daisy and watched a strangely anxious look find it's way across her face as she entered the room-it was an unusual look for her. But the look faded almost as soon as it had appeared and in seconds, she was back to her calm, confident self.

Forgetting that she had left the bag on the couch, Daisy had been just about to snatch it and quickly find a place for it somewhere out of Luigi's sight. However not wanting to look conspicuous, she decided against her plan. She calmly walked over, picked up the bag and headed for the kitchen. Before she entered, she turned to Luigi,

"Something to drink?" she asked courteously, noticing that he still looked rather nervous.

"Just some water...please," he told her, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it gently, as if the mention of water had suddenly left him dehydrated. She nodded before turning back toward the kitchen, grinning as soon as her back was to him. She knew him all too well, knew that if they were going to have a conversation about their **relationship** that he was bound to need some form of liquid before he sweated himself out. _This is going to be easier than I expected_, she thought to herself as she placed the bag on the counter and began to rummage through it, before long finding a small container and pulling it out.

She removed a large glass from her cupboard and walked over to the tap, turning it and waiting until the water was cold before filling it almost to the brim. She opened the small container and shook three tablets into her hand, dropping them into the water she had just poured. She watched them disintegrate almost instantly and smiled approvingly before screwing the cap back onto the container and placing it in her cupboard. She then picked up the glass and walked back into the living room, handing it to Luigi before sitting down next to him on the couch.

He stared at the glass for a moment before abruptly taking an incredibly large gulp of it and turning to face Daisy. He placed the glass-which was now practically empty-on the coffee table and took a deep breath, as if he were preparing to make a speech. Daisy cocked her head curiously.

"Look Daisy, I just wanted to apologize for what I said before," he explained, "about how we were already spending enough time together. I mean, it's not really for me to say, it should be the both of us that agree or disagree about something like this and I think that-" he stopped, looking away from her and blinking a few times as if he was having trouble seeing. He shook his head and turned back to Daisy. "As I was saying, I think...I-I think...that we...um, we ssshhhould..." his last words came out slurred as his head suddenly began to tilt back and forward. It was almost as if it had spontaneously detached from his shoulders and was just waiting to topple off. His eyelids began to droop as his body began to mimic the same wavering movements as his bobbling head.

Before long, he could no longer hold himself up and he fell forward onto the couch, losing all consciousness.

Daisy couldn't stop the huge smirk that practically engulfed her face as she stared at his sleeping form. It hadn't taken long for those sleeping pills to take effect, then again, they weren't just any old sleeping pills. Luigi had also downed almost the entire glass in one gulp, that had also probably helped speed up the process. Daisy stood from the couch and stretched, preparing to put the next stage of her plan into action. She rubbed her hands together, looking like a mad scientists preparing for his next harebrained scheme.

"This, is going to be fun," she murmured devilishly.

* * *

So, pretty weird huh? And yes I know that there isn't really a sleeping pill that works that quickly. But I didn't want to make this chapter too long

as it would distract from chapter three, which is the best chapter of all. Everything will be explained in the next chapter so make sure to read on.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Such a Naughty Girl

Hey Luigi/Daisy lovers, you miss me? Well, I bet you missed my story right? Anyway, if you're reading this, you obviously know that I finally got my

third chapter posted. WARNING: in this chapter, you'll find out why my story is rated M. It contains sexual content that may even out due the

content of my last story, so you lemon lovers should be impressed ;3 One last thing, in my previous story, I know that I made Luigi seem pretty

muscular, which some people found kind of strange. But with Luigi, I tried to make him kind of like Ned Flanders (I know, right know most of you

are like WTF!). If you've ever seen Ned Flanders on the Simpsons, you'll notice that he seems the slightest bit overweight, yet if you ever see him

with his shirt off, he's really buff! I always found this hilarious and so, tried to integrate it into my stories, and that's why I describe Luigi the way I

do. Alright, now that I've bored you to death, on with the lemon XD Er..story. Oh yeah, and I don't own Luigi or Daisy.

**Chapter 3**

**Such a Naughty Girl**

Luigi's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a surrounding which didn't seem very familiar to him. He did not find that his head was sore, however he was disoriented, his mind cloudy, and he could not find the will power to concentrate. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in a rather dimly lit room, and once his eyes had adjusted to the lighting, he took a quick look around. He was definitely in some from of bedroom as he spotted a dresser (actually, three dressers), a closet, and he himself was laying on a bed. He closed his eyes again and went to bring his hands up to his temples, thinking that maybe it would assist him in trying to concentrate. However as he went to lift his hands, he found that he couldn't, he just felt a strange tug on his wrists. _Why can't I move my arms? _He managed to think dazedly to himself, and as he looked up, he got his answer.

His pupils, which were already rather dilated, became even larger as he found out why he couldn't seem to move his arms. They were bound by a strange set of what looked like handcuffs, and a long strap connected to them was tied to one of the bedposts of the bed he was currently lying in. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, thinking that maybe he was just dreaming and that he would wake up any second. However when he reopened his eyes, he was in the exact same predicament he had been in when he closed them. Unsure of what to do and finally able to concentrate again, he decided to try moving his legs, thinking that his feet were probably bound as well. He was rather surprised when he found that he could move his legs and he lifted his head slightly, wanting to assess his condition. If it was possible, his pupils grew even wider, and he was mortified to find out that the only article of clothing he had on were his boxers.

No longer sure of what to due, he just lay there, his head swimming with questions. _Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I half naked? What happened to Daisy? Is she alright?_ The sudden thought of Daisy in possible danger caused his strength to surge back to him and he tried to sit up, now determined to free himself of this abnormal dilemma. He wrested with the handcuffs, tugging and pulling at them as he tried to get his hands free. As he struggled, he noticed that there seemed to be something wrapped around his neck and he stopped his endeavor to figure out what it was. He tried his best to get a good glimpse of it although, given the fact that it was wrapped around his neck and he cold barely move his arms to better examine it, it was very difficult for him to make out. He did not really have a chance to try and examine it though, as the door to the room that he was in suddenly opened. Daisy stepped in.

She said nothing to him as she entered the room, just walked over and sat down on the bed beside him. She was wearing a thick, white bathrobe which was secured around her body by a long white sash that was wrapped around her waist. She just stared at him, a small smile on her face as she watched him. His mouth was agape and his bottom lip quivered slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to get the words out. Finally, he spoke,

"D-Daisy? What in the world happened!? We were talking in your living room and then...all of a sudden, I was here! Why? How? Did...did you do this?" The words were tumbling out his mouth as if he had not prepared for them, and the last comment was a result of him remembering that he had ended up in this situation right after he drank that glass of water she had given him. "Did you...drug me or something?" He asked, bewildered at his own question-which at this point in time-seemed to have the rather plausible answer of 'yes'. She lowered her head slightly before she looked back at him, and he was surprised to see that a smile was still visible on her face. This frustrated him.

"Why would you do something like that!? I woke up and had no idea what had happened! I was worried about what was going to happen to me, about what may have happened to you! I was worried that-" He was cut off as she suddenly pressed her lips lightly against his, both quieting and calming him down a little. She slowly pulled away from him, giggling as she replied,

"Luigi, you worry too much. But it's kinda cute." He could only lie there, dumbfounded as he stared back at her. She was still so calm, why was she so calm?

"So you...you really drugged me?" He repeated his question, although he was much calmer now, even a little nervous.

"Yeah, I did," she answered quietly, sounding slightly guilty. She then quickly added "but I had good reason!"

"What possible good reason is there for someone to drug their boyfriend," he asked her rhetorically, chuckling as he said it, and she was relieved to know that he was no longer angry.

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd say yes to any of this if I just asked you straight out," she explained, her smile becoming ever more suggestive as she stared at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled, although he was now staring at her with a slight suspicion in his eyes, "but, if you don't mind my asking, why did you do all this?" He tugged his arms, indicating the handcuffs which bound him.

"I just wanted to apologize for starting that fight," she explained, and he noticed that she had now reached down and was undoing the sash that was keeping her bathrobe on. "I mean, I know we spend a lot of time together and, and we have alot of fun, it's just.....since we started going out, we haven't..." She stopped as she tried to think of the right words to use, smiling once she figured out what to say, "had any **sleep-overs**, since our first date." Luigi smirked as well, remembering how amazing their first date had been and finding Daisy's choice of words surprisingly accurate. Suddenly, he noticed that she had finally gotten the sash of her robe undone, and she slowly slipped it off, letting it slide to the floor after she had pulled it off her shoulders. He sucked in a surprised gulp of air as he found out what she had on under her robe, and found himself more than a little excited.

She was wearing a tight, corset style piece of lingerie which largely accentuated her curves and breasts. It was a pale yellow colour, with black lace trim which ran all along the edges, and was being held onto her body by a pattern of crisscrossing threads which was tied at her chest and ran all down her stomach. She was wearing a matching set of pale yellow panties which were also outlined in a black lace trim. She looked incredibly beautiful and sexy and he could not take his eyes off her. She grinned as she watched his reaction, and she had soon climbed onto the bed, and was now kneeling in the small space between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees and began to run them up his inner thighs, watching as he leaned his head back and lifted his pelvis slightly. She smiled and her hands continued onward, soon running over the large protrusion in his boxers. She heard him moan quietly and she stuck her right hand up the left leg of his shorts, grasping his manhood amatively and beginning to massage it lightly.

She listened to him gasp and groan in pleasure and continued her work for a few more minutes before she pulled her hand free of his boxers and continued to feel her way up his body. Her hands traveled up his tone stomach and over his chest before she leaned herself against him so that they were now lying chest to chest. He lifted his head and came face to face with Daisy, or at least, her chest anyway. She smirked and began to grind against him provocatively, enjoying the unusual feel of his erection against her scantily clothed body. She heard him groan, wantonly-this was her nonverbal way of taunting him. He could feel her pelvis rubbing against his and only wished that he could get the handcuffs off so that his hands could be all over her. She was leaning on him rather heavily and he couldn't seem to stop himself from staring at her breasts. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to look away, and that in a more public situation, it was rude to stare at a woman like this.

But that's when he remembered that Daisy was his girlfriend, and that they had done this-although, not exactly this-before. This is probably what she wanted, considering she had gone through all the trouble of drugging him, tying him up and dressing herself up.

"All this comes with a price you know," She replied suddenly, both interrupting his thought's and confusing him.

"W-what do you mean," he stuttered nervously.

"I mean from now on," she grinned, "You and I are gonna have to have some more frequent sleep-overs." And before he could reply she smashed her lips against his.

Although he was surprised by the kiss, he did not let it show, kissing her back fervently and being more aggressive than usual. She seemed to be the one caught off guard this time and could barely keep up with him. She was having a difficult time blocking his tongue as he tried to gain passage into her mouth and after a while, she could no longer stop him. She let him in willingly, enjoying the smooth feel of his tongue as it felt around her mouth and wondering if she should try her luck getting into his mouth. However each time she tried, he blocked-he was getting rather good at this. Suddenly, he pulled away from her, a thought striking him. At this point in time, it was the only thing in the whole wide world that he needed to be worrying about.

"Um, I'm sorry Daisy but...th-there's...something that we should really-I mean, I should really...I mean um-"

"Don't worry, I think I know what you're talking about," She explained calmly. She was currently toying with the device that was wrapped around his neck-he had now figured out that it was some kind of collar-and couldn't help but smile as she watched him flush. She loved it when he got all nervous like this, it was so cute! Like watching a puppy too afraid to fetch his toy because it was too close to the vacuum cleaner.

"You...know what I'm talking about?" He repeated, unsure if they were really talking about the same thing, and she nodded her head. She then-very reluctantly-got off of him, reaching over to her bedside table where she opened up a drawer and pulled out a small package. She ripped the package open with her teeth before resuming her starting position between his legs.

"You know, I thought you might...think I was weird or something if I asked about using one," he blushed.

"Come on, you know I would never think that," she reassured him as she pulled the condom out of the package, "even I know that it'll be safer this way. And besides, it was all part of my plan."

"It-it was?" he questioned, rather surprised.

"Uh huh," She smirked as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them of his body. She got them off relatively quickly and couldn't help being turned on as she stared at her boyfriends nude form. She shuffled a little closer to him before she began to roll the condom over his girth. She felt him shudder against her touch and she looked up at him, finding that he had leaned his head back and was no longer looking at her. She crawled up closer toward him so that she was no leaning over his stomach, she just wanted him to look at her. He soon lifted his head, his eyes glazed over slightly, and was confused as he watched her crawl back into her previous position.

"Daisy what are-"

"It's flavored you know," she interrupted with a smile, confusing her boyfriend even more. However he quickly figured out what it was that she was talking about.

"Daisy wait. I-I've never done this, well...I mean I have but...but not like this! And I-" But it was to late. As he struggled with his words, Daisy leaned over. She placed her mouth over his rigid cock and began to swish her tongue around it, the relishing flavor and intriguing feel causing her orgasm to grow. A startled Luigi inhaled sharply, the compelling action surprising him. However after a few moments, he began to enjoy the stimulating feel of her tongue against his manhood. Soon, he was panting and moaning loudly, needing to feel more. This only egged Daisy on and she began to suck and nibble on him gently, only provoking his excitement. After a while, she removed her mouth from his crotch and crawled back up towards him. She knealed lightly over his waist, her hands on either side of his head as she stared down at him.

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back limply. She placed her one hand behind his head and pulled him up gently, causing him to slowly open his eyes. He looked a little tipsy and although he did not say anything, the lustful expression on his face told her that he was very pleased. She smiled, licking her lips playfully as she leaned toward him.

"You taste yummy," she whispered playfully into his ear, and he could only giggled dumbly as he stared back at her. She was leaning over him teasingly, her breasts mere inches from his face.

"You're just always coming up with new ways for us to entertain ourselves aren't you?" He droned, his accent somewhat stronger than usual. _Hm, his accent gets stronger when he's horny_, she thought mischievously to herself, _never noticed that before._ _I'll have to make sure I don't forget._ She had always loved both Luigi and his brother's cute Italian accents. Although she had never really been able to hear Luigi's because he was always so shy and quiet. She now knew however that his was much cuter than his brother's. Suddenly, she jumped off him, reaching over to her bedside table yet again and this time, pulling a small key out of its drawer. She used it to quickly undo Luigi's handcuffs, causing him to fall gently to the bed. The handcuffs had restricted him from lying completely on his back and his muscles were a little stiff. As he rested, he noticed that Daisy had now begun to remove the pair of skimpy yellow panties she was wearing and he quickly sat up, ready to switch their positions so that they could start. Daisy stopped him however.

"Ah ah ah," she warned, smirking as she wagged her finger at him warningly. She then began to shuffle down the bed until she was in the right position. She quickly drove her hips forward, her opening engulfing his hard member as he involantarily poked into her. Both the couple gasped; this was a different way of doing things.

Luigi was both surprised, and slightly disappointed at the fact that he wasn't the one on top, and Daisy couldn't help but savour the interesting new feeling of being the one in charge. _So this is what it feels like_, she thought impishly to herself, i_t's no wonder guys like it so much._ She propelled herself forward again, hearing herself let out a husky gasp, she was beginning to get the feel of this. She heard Luigi moan and began to enjoy feeling so powerful. The pair decided to try it this new way for a while, however Daisy became tired faster than she had expected. Soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could continue. She didn't have to worry however as Luigi suddenly wrapped his one leg around hers, grabbed her arms, and spun her over. She was incredibly surprised by this and ended up on her back, while he sat triumphantly above her.

"Hey! That's not fair," She whined, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, "I was doing just fine."

"Oh come on," he grinned, staring at her cutely.

"Okay, fine," she agreed reluctantly, still pouting. Although as she stared at the adorable expression on his face, she smiled. "I just can't stay mad at that face." She smiled, sitting up, and he smiled as well, giving her a quick nod. She nodded back and he thrust his hips forward for the second-or, technically the first-time. "Mmmm...yes," she purred, her orgasm still building. She couldn't believe how good he was! He shoved into her again and again, never wanting to give in. That was when he noticed that she still had her corset on. _That's gonna have to come off_, he thought mischievously to himself. He suddenly bent over, surprising her as he began to undo the corset with his teeth. She giggled fervidly as she ran her hands down his shoulders and back, soon getting to his firm backside which she squeezed lewdly. He tittered, finally getting the corset undone. He loosened it just enough to carefully slide it over and off her head. Now they were both completely naked.

He continued to come at her again and again, only becoming more relentless as he heard her scream,

"Yes yes! Oh Luigi!"

"Daisy, oh Daisy," he chanted repeatedly, only wanting to here her say his name again.

"Luigi, Luigi, Yes! Oh God! Right there!" She screamed as she reached her peak. He let out a throaty groan as he reached his as well. The pair were unstoppable! Neither one wanting to give in any time soon. They were acting like animals! And yet again, they were both glad that they were the only ones in the house.

0000000000

The couple lay in a heap on the bed, both their bodies drenched in sweat from the vigorous workout they had just gotten. Daisy shuffled over to Luigi and began to undo the collar from around his neck. He lifted his head slightly, just enough for her to remove the device before chucking it over onto the floor. She had meant for it to hit her bedside table but her arms were rather weak and the misguided shot had landed on the floor.

"I can't believe how good we are together," she mused as she stroked his mustache tiredly.

"Maybe it was the drugs," He chuckled, although at the same time, he hoped that it hadn't been the drugs and that he was just naturally amazing in bed.

"No, I don't think so," she replied, she then finished with a yawn, "we're just really good." They were both beginning to dose off when she suddenly muttered, "Remember what I said." And he nodded.

"More frequent sleep-overs," he mumbled drowsily as he hugged her one last time.

"More frequent sleep-overs," she repeated before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it wasn't as good as my first story but, it was alright, right? And of course, there is some of my increasingly common 'after sex fluff'. I

apologize again for taking so long to update and I'll try my best to stay on track in the future. Just to remind, I am currently taking story requests

if you guys have any to offer (even if they're not Luigi/Daisy), however if you would like to make a request, please try to make sure you choose a

category that I'm familiar with (check out my bio for more info). That's all for now, Later!


End file.
